Popeye
Popeye is a middle-aged sailor with a unique way of speaking, disproportionately muscular forearms with two anchor tattoos, thinning hair, and an ever-present corncob pipe (which he toots like a steamship's whistle at times). Popeye is generally depicted as having only one eye, his left. In at least one Fleischer cartoon, Bluto refers to Popeye as a one-eyed runt. Popeye makes his debut in a Betty Boop Cartoon called Popeye the Sailor, where he does the hula with Betty Boop alongside his girlfriend Olive Oyl. Quotes *Popeye: "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!" *Popeye: "And just remember, Betty is a sexy goil!" (Betty Boop: Project Runway All Stars) Voice Actors *Billy Costello (1933-1935) *Jack Mercer (1935-1984) *Mae Questel (1945-1946) *Floyd Buckley (Be Kind To Animals, 1936–1937 radio appearances) *Harry Foster Welch (1945–1947) *Maurice LaMarche (1985–present) *Billy West (Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy, Drawn Together, Minute Maid commercials) *Keith Scott (Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges) *Scott Innes (Commercials) *Tom Kenny (2014 animation test) *Matt Hurwitz (Official, Thrown for a Loop by Betty Boop) Relationship with Betty Boop Popeye is shown to have a very good relationship with Betty Boop. An urban legend is that the both of them starred in a 1938 sex tape entitled Welcome to Miami which featured full voice-over. In the official artworks by the Fleischer Studios Betty and Popeye are often paired together. In a Paramount promo image both Betty and Popeye go to a Paramount Convention held at the Ambassdor Hotel in Los Angeles California. The Ambassador Hotel was a hotel in which was opened in 1921 and was later closed in 1989. Both Popeye and Betty's relationship was hinted again in a Jean Paul Gaultier promotional web comic entitled Spinach & Stockings: The Adventures of Betty Boop & Popeye. Olive Oyl however is oblivious to Popeye & Betty Boop's relationship. In Myron Waldman's official artworks Betty and Popeye are shown flirting. Olive Oyl is watching the both of them through a window and thinks that the reason Popeye finds Betty more attractive has something to do with her hairstyle. Betty is the only character to be let off by Olive Oyl as the character is a well known scrapper and usually fights for her man. Olive cares deeply about Popeye, and despite their rough start, she eventually grew to love him dearly. However, at times she can be quite bossy and possessive, always wanting to make Popeye do what she wants, but the quick witted sailor usually manages to find a way to avoid his lover's wrath. Despite these difference, Popeye and Olive do love each other and both are willing to fight for each other if need be, as both get easily jealous and will often fight any potential rivals that threaten to separate them, and Olive will go all out against any rival like the scrapper she is. In fact, Olive's violent tendencies towards rival women once even made her literally go mad with rage. In the Famous Studios cartoons, Olive was portrayed as more of a vain, shallow and completely helpless diva, with her romantic feelings for Popeye usually being less faithful and she would often be wooed by the likes of Bluto only for Popeye to win her back in the end, or for both Popeye and Bluto to give up on her. Popeye's Island Adventures Popeye made his brand new debut in the new 2018 Popeye the Sailor reboot entitled Popeye's Island Adventures. Gallery Olive03.jpg Trivia *Popeye makes his first animated appearance in Popeye the Sailor which is a Betty Boop cartoon. *Popeye references Betty Boop in You Gotta Be A Football Hero. *In the 1934 cartoon entitled Sock-a-Bye Baby, Popeye babysits Betty Boop's baby brother Billy Boop. *The Fleischer Studios version of Popeye could have been in a three-way relationship with both Betty and Olive, as seen in various media released by the Fleischers. *In 2017 both Betty and Popeye were merged together for Popeye x Betty Boop. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Betty Boop's Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Popeye the Sailorman